Microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”) are becoming increasingly popular, particularly as such devices are miniaturized and are integrated into integrated circuit manufacturing processes. MEMS devices introduce their own unique requirements into the integration process, however. Electrically interconnecting MEMS devices is an area of unique challenges.